Chasing the Wind and Waves
by Princess of Radiance
Summary: Terra, along with the other former Apprentices, are on a journey through worlds old and familiar to find Vantus and Aqua, and to stop Xehanort once and for all. Companion and sequel to A Second Twilight. T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

And here's three of three. Lots of fun here folks. We have the Original Six! Yay!

Ah, um, minor BBS spoilers here, sorry.

Oh my god writing Disney characters is hard! But I really like how Phil came out.

Oh, yeah- the first one who guesses who the two mystery men are gets an internet cookie (and a mention next chapter!) Though most people probably will.

Oh, yeah number two- *bows* I apologize for the Terra fanservice here. I just really wanted to write that.

* * *

The six exited the portal into the courtyard of Olympus Coliseum.

Terra smiled softly. "I haven't been here in a while…I wonder how Hercules and Zack are doing?"

Xigbar laughed. "I heard Hercules is some big-shot hero now."

"Really? So he did make it…that's good."

Zexion motioned towards the entranceway. "There aren't any unusual goings-on, terra. Are we leaving, or is this going to be a social visit?"

"I'll say hello. It _has _been eleven years, after all."

They headed inside the vestibule, Terra in the lead. The room was smaller than Terra remembered, but the same trophies lined the wall- although he noticed some now said Sora- and the same chubby satyr bustled around, grumbling.

"Phil."

He didn't respond.

"Phil!"

Oh, whaddaya want? Can't you see I'm busy prepping for the Games? If you wanna sign up, I got two words for ya- come. Back. Later."

Terra chuckled. "That was three."

Phil spun around in annoyance. When he saw Terra, his eyes widened.

"Wait a- _Terra?_"

At his nod, Phil grinned and ran to greet him, grabbing his hand.

"Man I haven't seen you in ages! I almost didn't recognize you! New look? Well, doesn't matter- you gotta enter the Games! Herc's gonna _flip_ when he sees you!"

Terra took a step back.

"Phil, I'd love to, really, but I-"

Xigbar cut him off. "He'd love to. Wouldn't you, Terra?"

Terra sighed in defeat. "Oh, all right. Sure, Phil. I'll enter."

He paused and glanced back at Xigbar, then smirked.

"Only if my friend _Braig_ can sign up, too."

Xigbar groaned. "Son of a...Fine, if you want me to kick your pansy Keybearing ass, I will."

Phil laughed. "You got it."

Just then, Hercules ducked through the doorway.

"Phil, what's all the- _Terra?_"

"Hercules?"

Hercules grinned. "It is you, Terra!"

He moved forward, and Terra was lifted off the ground in a huge bear hug.

"It's good to see you, Terra! It's been a while, how are you?"

Terra laughed. "I'm well enough, Hercules. Can you put me down?"

Hercules grinned and set him down.

"Hey, Herc! He's entering the Games! Well, he and the tough guy in the eyepatch."

Hercules looked them over, impressed.

"Well, I think I might have to consider worrying."

The three of them laughed. After a moment, Terra glanced over at Phil.

"What about Zack? Is he entering?"

Hercules sighed. "Afraid not. A while ago, he disappeared, and no one's seen him since."

Terra looked surprised.

"He…disappeared?"

Phil nodded. "Crying shame, really. Kid had potential. Bit of a skirt-chaser, but what can ya do?"

Terra frowned and crossed his arms. "Well, maybe he'll show up if he hears I'm entering."

"Who knows? Maybe. He always wanted a rematch."

Terra nodded. "Hey, Phil? Can I borrow the arena for a bit? I'm a little rusty, and I want to warm up."

"Sure thing, Terra."

Once Terra had gone –and Xigbar had followed –he turned his attention to the others, namely Xaldin and Lexaeus.

"You two want to sign up? We could always use more fighers."

Xaldin and Lexaeus exchanged looks. "No, thank you. As much as we would like to, I think we need to let Terra and Xigbar fight on their own. They have something to work out between them."

Before Phil could continue, Vexen cut him off. "Nor will Zexion and I be participating. We are intellectuals, not fighters."

Phil looked disappointed, but nodded. "All right, then. I gotta finish setting up, but you guys should head up to the seats. Your two are in East block."

As they headed to the seats, Zexion lagged behind a little, taking his time examining his surroundings. As he passed an entryway into the West block, he caught a glimpse of something, and stopped to look.

A tall man in red stood in the hallway, his arm draped over the shoulder of a young, black-haired man. The young man's eyes were shadowed, and he simply stared at the floor. The man in red leaned in close, whispering in his ear.

Before he looked up, Zexion had caught up with the others, filing the scene away in the back of his mind.

* * *

When the six got to the seats, Terra and Xigbar were still sparring in the arena. Both of them had shed their coats, and were fighting shirtless.

Xaldin leaned back, watching Terra fight. It had been one thing to watch Xemnas fight with his ethereal blades, but to watch Terra wield his Keyblade was something else entirely. Xemnas had been quick and efficient, preferring to fight from afar and confuse his opponents with trickery before going in for one fatal blow. Terra was the polar opposite. He fought up close and personal, keeping the fight strictly physical. He was never far from his opponent, and showered them with powerful blows.

"When he's serious, it will be something to see," Lexaeus noted, just as impressed.

After a few more minutes, Phil came outside, and called them over. After a minute, the three went inside.

Vexen smiled. "Well, this will be an interesting fight indeed."

Zexion settled back in his seat, smiling inscrutably.

"Definitely, Vexen. Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

As a gesture of goodwill- here. Have a new chapter! I love you guys for sticking it out!

Yue Twili, congratulations, you guessed right! have some data-sea-salt ice cream! *gives* Also, I did try to get a Command Style in there but I doubt Shotlocks will mesh so well.

On another note OHMYGOD Genesis. He fits here SO WELL. And before I get my head bitten off for the not-LOVELESS-ness, I used quotes from Homer, which are just as epic and fit better. (I reeeally wanted to use Shakespeare, but that so wouldn't have worked.) Also, odd-looking helmet = the ones the Genesis copies were wearing.

* * *

Oddly enough, the games started with little fanfare. Even Phil, who joined the Nobodies in the stands with a young woman named Meg, noted how strange the lack of much of an audience was.

"Yeah, usually there's hordes of people turning out to see Wonder-Boy punch some monster or other a few times." Meg added with a chuckle.

Zexion wondered to himself if it had anything to do with the man in red, but said nothing.

After a while, the more boring matches were over, and it was down to Terra and Xigbar- of course, Xaldin noted.

"Where's Hercules?" Vexen asked.

"Wonder-boy's in the other block. Whoever wins here's going to take him on." Meg replied.

"So he's won?"

"Not yet, but it's pretty near a sure thing with him."

Lexaeus cut them off. "The fight's starting, you two."

Terra and Xigbar exchanged a few words, most likely taunts, and then the fight began. While it was quite something to watch, it was obvious from the beginning who would be the victor.

In no time, Xigbar joined them in the stands, grumbling to himself about losing twice to the same kid.

Xaldin laughed and patted him on the back. "Too bad, Xigbar. He's just better than you."

"Shut up, asshole."

Footsteps made them look up.

"Hercules?"

The demigod smiled sheepishly. "Hey, guys."

"You- did you- You LOST?" Phil exclaimed, shocked.

"Well, it was a close one, but yeah. There was something weird about that guy, though. Something…familiar. Can't figure it out, though."

"Ah, just your imagination, champ. Let's see how Terra handles it."

Terra glanced up at them then, and his eyes widened upon spotting Hercules. Hercules waved at him, and Terra gave a slight one in return before turning to face his opponent.

The young man entered the arena from the opposite side, walking slowly and purposefully. He was dressed in all black, and wore an oddly-shaped helmet. A huge sword was strapped to his back, and the ease with which he walked carrying it spoke of his skill.

Terra frowned. _He feels familiar somehow. Huh…I wonder why._

He readied his Keyblade and slipped back into his battle stance. Fluidly, the helmeted challenger drew his sword, and blades clashed, throwing sparks like lightning.

As the two fought, Terra began to sense increasing familiarity with the other man's fighting style. He _knew_ this man.

Frowning, he let himself skid backwards and, with the man's guard down, cast a Quake spell under his opponent's feet. He lost his balance, sending him flying a few feet, and his helmet flew off his face and clanged against the back wall.

As the man righted himself, Terra could only stand in shock.

There was Zack- older, and with a new scar on his left cheek, but still recognizable. Though…his eyes were most definitely now normal. They were blank, and dull, and showed no emotion or recognition.

"Zack?"

In the stands, Hercules stood to get a better look. "That's Zack, all right. But there's…something wrong with his eyes. It can't be Hades again- he'd want to just beat me, not win the whole thing. But who else…?"

Vexen cut in. "Who else is there besides Hades?"

Zexion spoke over Hercules's list. "A man in red. I saw them together."

Phil frowned. "Don't know anyone like that. Coulda been Ares, but that guy never does his own dirty work."

Meanwhile, the fight had begun again. Zack's attacks were twice as fierce now that he had his helmet off, and Terra was having trouble getting an attack in edgewise.

Jumping back, he held a hand out, focusing his energy. He felt the magic flow into his Keyblade, sheathing it in flames. Thankful it worked, he leapt back into the battle with renewed vigor.

Zack, in the meantime, had his own ace. Spinning his sword one-handed, it began to glow an angry red. Terra paused a moment, caught off guard. _ It was blue when we fought last time…_

That moment was all Zack needed. Raising his sword high above his head, he slammed it into the ground, sending a blue shockwave racing towards Terra. He raised his Keyblade to block it, but was sent crashing into the arena wall behind him with the force of the strike.

Groaning, he picked himself up, only to find Zack rushing towards him again, blade once more wrapped in red.

Holding the massive sword before him, Zack blurred and vanished. With a sudden burst of speed, he struck Terra repeatedly, sending him to his knees.

Before Zack could strike the final blow, he stopped. Terra looked up at him in surprise, and saw he was shaking his head as if trying to get something out of it.

"Zack, fight it. Whoever it is, fight him. Break free."

A new voice, arrogant and refined, joined them in the arena.

"And so, you assume it's that simple, sir Keybearer. _Once harm has been done, even a fool understands it_, as they say."

A man, dressed in a cloak as red as his hair, stepped out of the shadows of the entryway. He chuckled at the shouts of confusion, and held up an apple, as pale gold as the sun.

"Dear Zack, do behave yourself. My goddess Eris sends you her love."

Zack, his eyes clearing, turned from Terra to face the newcomer.

"Genesis…! You bastard!"

He laughed. "Oh, how unfortunate. Zack, it seems I must teach you your manners again, my dear little puppy."

Zack hefted his sword. "Teach _me _manners, will you? You're the one who controlled me! I'm gonna kick your ass and make you tell me why!"

Genesis laughed, and assumed a fighting stance. "Well then, Zack._ Stand clear, put up your sword; let me but taste of blood. I shall speak true._"


End file.
